Jezza Dregg
Heir apparent to the Noble House of Rigmasters, Freelance informant, rigmaster of The Endurance, and all-around smart-ass, Jezebel "Jezza" Dregg is a valuable ally and an insufferable friend. Personality Jezza is a young woman who tends to act as though she knows everything. What's worse is that she usually does. Street-smart rather than book-smart, Jezza prides herself on being approachable yet enigmatic. She has contacts in every province in Aperion, and she tends to keep up amicable relations with each of them. Her personal history is something she makes no overt efforts to hide or lie about, but she rarely gives others opportunity to enquire directly. Jezza can almost always be found with an infuriatingly sly expression on her face. She has a habit of keeping other people at bay and has trouble trusting people with the truth. With her family, she is distant and distinctly uncomfortable. Among her friends, she is quick to tease. The more affection she feels for you, the more likely she is to tease. With the exception, she would interject, of people who are just plain fun when they're mad. Jezza's intimate relationships tend to reflect her desire for relative anonymity. Her list of entanglements is full of brief relationships ended within a few weeks at the most and a handful of one-night stands. Most would indicate that she was the one who ended the situation, or that it was a mutual understanding of brevity. History Jezza was born in Welkin YEAR to Alexander Dregg and Louise Dregg (neé Dubois), the younger sister of Maximillion Dregg. Her early years were spent in relative peace as her father tried to raise the Dregg House in social status among the Nobles and revitalize the family's industry. Many of her happiest memories were of time spent with the Heir Apparent to the Bewery House, Rogerio Dyne, with whom the family shared a province border and with whom a marriage of convenience was considered and ultimately declined. In Welkin YEAR, the Dregg House suffered unimaginable loss-- Lord Alexander Dregg and the Heir Apparent Maximillion Dregg both contracted Drummond's Disease in an overskies venture to secure trade routes and died within a year. The house was left in the care of Louise with the understanding that Jezza would take her place as the new Lady when she reached the proper age. Unfortunately the woman proved ill-equipped to lead a House, and the estate fell into disrepair and neglect. As her mother sank into grief, Jezza fled the province and fell into an apprenticeship with the young Informant's Guild member, James Avery. She would not return to Dresden for nearly a decade. Jezza has since become a well-known Informant who has been dodging Guild membership as long as possible. She has a large network of contacts (it is rumored she sends an astounding amount of Nai Alban cards) and a profitable business of trading information. Since she left home, she has never touched rigging or sails. That is, until she stepped foot aboard The Endurance. Trivia *Jezza has a small Hobby Hawk named "Mayday" that she uses to send messages to her various contacts, as well as the local Guild headquarters. *Speaking in terms of real-world nationalities, Jezza is half-Grecian, half-French. *Rumor has it that if Jezza ever opened her eyes all the way, laser beams would shoot out of them. *Jezza's theme song is Dirty Business by The Dresden Dolls. External Links *Short stories and doodles about or containing Jezza Category:Bladewinds Category:Characters Category:Nobles